


Pants Are For Losers!

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Historia and Ymir have an apartment together?, I don't know how this happened but take it anyway, Oneshot, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: Fanfiction Prompt: "Where are your pants?"





	Pants Are For Losers!

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on whether or not to post this, but whatever T-T

Ymir hurriedly ran into the small apartment she shared with her girlfriend of two years, Historia. The latter could be found on the couch, surfing through the numerous channels on the TV. There wasn't much for her to do today, so she decided to take the day off and just relax. As she looked up from some silly infomercial that was advertising something she  _ definitely _ didn't need, she saw her favorite person in the whole world by the door. But, something was  _ very _ odd. Attractive, but odd.

“Ymir.. Babe.. The love of my life.. Where are your pants? No, scratch that. What trouble did you get yourself into? How even-” Historia looked at Ymir incredulously, not failing to notice her long, freckled legs on display in nothing but boxer briefs. 

Ymir, on the other hand looked very winded, as if she had just ran a 10 mile marathon. If the strands of hair that were clinging to her face with sweat, and her shiny forehead didn't indicate that Ymir ran with all she had, she didn't know what would. The t-shirt that she still had on fortunately, was drenched as well. Putting her hands on her knees, she slumped over. Her breathing was still pretty rapid, so Historia shot up from the couch to get her something to drink.

“Fucking hell--” Ymir said, a pause in between her words. “I'm never going outside again. Nature is evil, and everything I need is right here. You, food, the lack of others.. It's perfect, see?” Ymir held out her arms to showcase her necessities, before she received a glass of water from Historia. Once it was in her grasp, she practically gulped it down, a few droplets that escaping her mouth. As they made their way down her neck, the droplets became indistinguishable with the sweat that was still clinging onto her. When she finally came up for air, she let out a content sigh of relief.

Historia watched Ymir closely, steadily becoming less surprised and more curious by the second. “So. Are you going to tell me what happened? As much as I love your model-like legs, and your cute, toned butt, they're not for everyone to see.” Historia said, a hint of irritation in her voice. She wasn't the jealous type, but sometimes it appeared out of nowhere. Maybe it stemmed from the fact that so many girls approached Ymir, despite the fact that she had a girlfriend. Sometimes Ymir was too attractive for her own good, and Historia honestly loved the look of disappointment on girls’ faces when they were sent away. It was somewhat a guilty pleasure.

“Woah, babe. It's perfectly fine. I made sure that no one saw what is rightfully yours. Although, it would have been a gift to this world.” Ymir smirked, putting her hand on the side of Historia’s face. She used her thumb to smooth out the crease between her eyebrows, before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. Historia visibly relaxed, with a blush that replacing the irritation that was once there. 

“As for what happened, it was that fucking dog. You know the black Chihuahua that roams the neighborhood?  _ That _ one. It absolutely hates me.” Historia took on a look of amusement, because she knew exactly the dog Ymir had on her mind. 

“What did you do to it this time, Ymir? You know how annoying you can be. I bet that poor dog was just walking around, and then you appeared with your unpleasant face.” Historia teased, which resulted in Ymir’s increased irritation, as she let out a scoff and rolled her eyes.

“First of all, rude. I only cause trouble when I  _ want  _ to. Plus, I’m pretty sure you like my face. I sure do. Especially when it's in between your--”

Historia squealed as she hurriedly put her hands over Ymir’s mouth. “Ymir! You better not finish that sentence. Otherwise, you'll never have the experience of what you were talking about again.”

Ymir’s eyes widened, before she nodded. When Historia let go, she smiled sheepishly. “Anyway, back to my story. Hopefully there are no more distractions.” Ymir sent a pointed look at Historia, before continuing. “It truly wasn't even my fault. I was minding my own business and everything.” Historia looked at Ymir doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

“I promise. Here's what happened. So I was walking down the street, and guess who I ran into? MikaSasha!”

Historia snorted, before she quickly covered her mouth to stop herself. But, she continued to snicker and couldn’t stop it for anything. “Mika--” she hissed out, her laughter becoming too much. Finally, it began to cease and Historia wiped a tear from her eye. 

Ymir had gotten used to Historia laughing at the names she’d came up for them and some of their friends. “What? You know you like that name. Especially ours. YumiKuri are goals.”

“YumiKuri? Where did that name even come from? Am I the ‘Yumi’ or the ‘Kuri’?” Historia questioned, as she looked at Ymir curiously.

Ymir scoffed loudly, feigning hurt. “Historia. How could you not know? You're obviously the ‘Kuri’. And together, we are the ultimate couple. Get it together, babe.” 

Historia pouted, and Ymir laughed at the expression. “I was kidding about getting it together.. sort of. But, anyway. I ran into them, and you know how Sasha is. She's like a walking store. She literally has everything food related on her. And, she ended up giving me a cookie. Which, I gratefully took because who doesn't like cookies?” Historia nodded, to let Ymir know that she was listening.

“So, I talked to them for a bit before I started to make my way home.  And as I'm walking, I spot the enemy, and the enemy spots me. We have like, a stare off before the little fucker starts chasing me. I had to climb a tree to avoid getting bit, but it was still at the bottom.. waiting on me.”

“Ymir. Use that beautiful mind of yours and think. Maybe the dog saw the cookie, and wanted it?” Historia sighed, as she ran her hand through her hair.

“You know from experience that I don't like to share my food. You're lucky that I love you. You're the only exception to the food rule. So, I did what any sensible person would do. I threw my pants at it. For like, you know.. a distraction. Perfect plan, right? Wrong. When I slid down the tree to make a quick escape, I got a splinter in my ass. And, my thigh too. But, did the so called dog feel any sympathy for me? Nope. It peed on my pants, and  _ continued _ to chase me. I hid behind someone’s car and waited for the dog to pass by. While I waited, I got rid of the oh so painful splinters, and ate that super delicious cookie. Did you really think I was going to let that beast win?”

“Wow. Sounds like you had quite an adventure. But you know, all of this could’ve been resolved if you’d just shared with that adorable, little dog.” Historia pouted once more, feeling kind of sorry for the Chihuahua.

“It was my cookie, Historia. Not the dog’s. You want to give it some of your food? Go right ahead. It’s outside, since it chased me here anyway. It saw me when I tried to leave from behind the safety of the car.. Now.. I’m going to take a shower. Okay?” Ymir gave Historia a kiss on the cheek, before making her way to the bathroom.

When she came back, she was not prepared for what she saw next. “Historia! Why is that monster in our apartment? It’s going to kill me.” Ymir glared at the dog, but for once the dog didn’t growl at her. It actually looked like a completely different dog. It looked like Historia had hosed it off outside, and fed it while she was gone. And now, the little nightmare was running around happily.

“Ymir.. Can we keep her? Look how sweet she’s being. Oh, yeah. I found out that she’s a girl too.” Historia giggled, as the dog bounced around, looking happier than ever. 

Ymir stood, trapped between a rock and a hard place. If she said no to Historia, there's no telling how long she would be mad at her. But if she said yes, the little  _ female _ demon would have to live with them. But, Historia came before everything. She would take her chances, and allow Historia what she wanted. Like always. 

“Fine..! You can keep the little savage, but that doesn't mean we're going to be friends.” Ymir protested, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had put on an old t-shirt, and some pajama bottoms after her shower, and she felt more like herself again. 

Just as Historia was about to defend the playful dog, Ymir saw a flash of black before she felt something moving against her leg. She couldn’t think about what she was doing before she felt herself smiling a little. When she realized what was happening, she looked over to find Historia with a smirk on her face.

“Who’s your new friend, Ymir?” Historia bit her lip, as she tried to hold in her excitement.

“We can be.. acquaintances. That’s all. And, you’re house-training her. Apartment-training? Whatever it’s called, you’re doing it.” Ymir grumbled, turning her head in the opposite direction of her girlfriend.

“You have no idea how much I love you right now. Oh my god. What should we even name her? What about..” Historia paused, thinking for a few seconds. “Benji? I think it’s a cute, gender-neutral game. What do you think, babe?”

“It’s whatever.” Ymir contributed, and Historia whined at how unconcerned Ymir was being.

“Ymir. Take this seriously. Do you like the name or not?” Historia stared at her, her gaze fierce.

“I… I like it. If you’re happy with it, then I’m happy. If you picked it, it's the cutest name I’ve ever heard. But, in all seriousness, it really is a cute name. Is that answer acceptable for you, Miss Historia?” Ymir laughed, as she picked up Benji. “See? Acquaintances.”

“It’s perfect.” Historia grinned, because she knew that Ymir and Benji were soon going to be the best of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? I hope you at least liked something about it. Tell me what you thought~


End file.
